Prospects
by PALC
Summary: It was a mission gone wrong, something you think Kakashi would be used to by now. It also wasn't something he would change for the world... KakashiXNaruto Yaoi


**AN: Alright. This has seemed to come into question. This story may resemble another that was written a while ago. It was called Simplicity, by D.N. Fearnow. I am letting you know right now that this is just an older account I never got around to using. I rewrote the one-shot and reposted it here. The older story has since been deleted and a note has been posted on that profile page.**

**I do not condone plagiarism and I wouldn't want anyone to think I would stoop so low.

* * *

**

**Prospects**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but _jesus_, if I did the show would be _all_ KakashiXxXNaruto. What a delicious pair XD

* * *

He felt disgusted with himself. Here his student was lying next to him, hurt and under his surveillance, and all he could think of was molesting the boy.

It had been some time since he had worked with his old students and now Tsunade in all her infinite wisdom had decided to reunite them on a jonin-exclusive mission. It took two years for Sakura to reach jonin status and even longer for Naruto. He figured it was Tsunade's way of bringing together what was left of Team 7. Kakashi had not been impressed with the plan really.

But it had felt good, if not painful to see how his two students had grown. Two students he had neglected to train, in place of the one who had run traitor on everyone. He winced. There were many ghosts in his past and just as many regrets- Sasuke being one of the more painful.

The blonde stirred then, moaning in his sleep as his wounds were disturbed.

Kakashi could remember earlier that day as vividly as if it were happening right this moment. The mission had been a simple one and a team of three jonin had been sent to see it ran smoothly. The easy missions always did turn ugly, didn't they? He was eerily reminded of the mission to Wave country when his students had been mere genin.

The team had been sent to scout the Leaf's northern borders, since Tsunade had recently received reports of activity that hadn't been permitted by Konoha to be active in the area. It was their job to confirm the report and if deemed relatively safe, scout the area.

These reports were common though, so they only required minimal suspicion. One jonin team was plenty to send and if Tsunade was correct the reports were nothing more than the standard group of low-level rogue ninja providing mischief for the Shinobi nations.

What they found was much more than anyone expected though. It was a whole army of professionally hired gun - they hadn't uncovered a specific motive or any indications of their employer, but that was understandable considering they'd been fighting for their lives.

Kakashi noticed it too late and before he could react found himself surrounded. He took out an entire circle of men but while he was intent on those ganging up on him he failed to fend off a few of the long range attacks.

The Copy Ninja was hit in his right arm with senbon, too distracted to do anything more than a partial dodge as he flipped away from a brutal swing at his chest. It hadn't left the arm incapacitated, really only succeeding in injuring his pride, but Kakashi had made sure the man who got lucky was more than reimbursed, finding himself not so lucky in the end after all.

Sakura had been overwhelmed by a few of the closer range fighters, and while she gave them a run for their money a group of three men had managed to trap her with a powerful combination of earth and fire jutsu. They came from underground as she was preoccupied above with the fierce taijutsu battle, somewhere near the end she was hit with an underhanded genjutsu. There were simply too many enemies to concentrate on all at once.

If this had been a normal mercenary army- a few rouges ninjas, there would have been no mistakes and problems to speak of. But there _were_ problems. These were trained killers- just like them. And there was an entire army of them who were all estimated to be jonin level and higher. That made no less than thirty high-level enemies to a mere three man squad. Nearly an even ten opponents of extreme skill for the each of them.

Needless to say, after the blonde jonin saw his two teammates go down he exploded. Sage mode was active and trained killers dropped like flies. Kakashi and Sakura were astounded by the ferocity Naruto could emanate. It seemed no matter how many times the blonde was sent into an uproar and came to their rescue it would be impossible to see him as anything more than the rambunctious, ramen-living idiot he normally was.

Admittedly Naruto did do a number on the army, but a few managed to get a piece of their own revenge as well. They attacked like cowards, hoping to save their own hides by taking Sakura hostage. Let's just say the blonde wasn't willing to discuss their terms of release, and by the time he saved his teammate the rest had retreated with their tails between their legs.

In desperation the two who the blonde charge collaborated to form a powerful genjutsu. It was frightening and impressive, sad to say with a demon in him it didn't work. Kyuubi expelled them before the blonde suffered any irreversible damage but the pair had left their mark. Kakashi was quick to finish the stunned men off, slitting their throats silently, while Sakura ran to catch her injured comrade.

Naruto laid incapacitated beside him now, only a little worse for wear considering the demon he housed. Kyuubi had managed to heal most of the damage but left the smaller injuries to heal on their own, or so the blonde had said. The point is, he was still in quite a bit of pain and the fox refused repair it all- or so Kakashi guessed, the blonde didn't really give an excuse and his teammates had been loath to ask further questions on the matter. What went down between Naruto and the Kyuubi was usually his business alone, if they needed to know something they trusted Naruto to tell them.

Kakashi sighed quietly, the blonde was still invading his thoughts this late at night- had been invading his thoughts for a while.

Kakashi couldn't help it though, this man he'd witnessed grow from childhood had burrowed his way into his mind. The blonde simply wouldn't leave him alone and if Kakashi wanted to be truthful, this mission had been hell from the start, even before the attack.

It was embarrassing, and the Copy Ninja would deny it when asked by his teammates, but he'd been jittery.

He'd call it a bad feeling and Sakura would roll her eyes but he guessed the lie was creditable now, given what had happened. He was nervous for a _whole _other reason though. He couldn't stand to be near Naruto, one of his _teammates_, and when he was right next to him it gradually got worse. All he could concentrate on was a scent purely the blonde's, he was hypersensitive to his every move, and Kakashi swore he even saw cerulean eyes peeking at him from behind clouds- laughing at his plight.

When the two males bathed in the river that morning he couldn't help his wandering eye, lacking the willpower to focus on dutifully scrubbing himself clean. He worried horribly the blonde would catch him, _should _catch him, especially with the carelessness he showed but at the same time Kakashi desperately craved he would. That he would look up, he'd look over.

Kakashi felt wicked, staring at someone ten years his junior. Staring at the man he'd taught as a child. Staring at the blondewho happened to be the son of a person he admired like a _father_. No. He wouldn't do this.

At least that's what he told himself. He shifted in his sleeping bag uncomfortably.

Ever since he had 'innocently' volunteered to keep Naruto under watch tonight, this was starting to look worse and worse by the second. He was supposed to be on guard duty. _Outside._ He had yet to leave the tent.

Not that he was worried the rouge ninja would come back of course- no, after a show like that they had run as far as they could get from the blonde. Most of them were dead; he only counted three who got away.

Just in case they came back though, possibly with friends, he summoned a few ninja hounds to guard the perimeter. Multiple traps were set to accompany them and that should be enough to alert him of any lurking presence in the area. Pakkun had been on his way to Konoha since around noon and should have already arrived with their report. Kakashi and his teammates would be leaving as soon as a larger force was there to replace them, hopefully to pick up where they left off.

It was starting to grow uncomfortably hot in the tent, and it was a major inconvenience to Kakashi when the blonde decided to release a breathy sigh. He couldn't take it- here was the object of his desires, lying not two feet from him and he had to deny himself even a peek at the sleeping form. He knew if he looked at him he would give in- pounce on an injured, unwary teammate who, to his knowledge, wasn't even in the slightest homosexual.

But the Copy Ninja guessed no one thought he might be either. No matter whom it was, a friend, an enemy, they had never associated that word with his person. It just didn't click for them. Not with Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi had known for most of his life he wasn't sexually attracted to the opposite sex. He may like to flirt with them, make sexual innuendos, and occasionally cop a feel but what would anyone else expect? He was a pervert, and he felt it wouldn't be exactly welcome if he decided to practice his perverse habits on the _male _populace of Konoha.

The Copy Ninja didn't have a problem with his sexuality, or being a pervert. He still read Icha Icha daily, and he still flirted shamelessly when the occasion presented itself. He'd been fine, at least until the blonde had jumped back in his life.

He was so tempted to roll over- just a glimpse of that blonde hair, a sliver of bronze skin, maybe pink lips if he behaved.

God. He'd yet to even look at the boy but he could imagine him. Down at the river, water rolling down sinewy muscle and between delicious thighs. Kakashi wanted to drag his mouth all over that body, taste it-maybe worship it a bit. Phew. At this rate, you'd have to stop him from doing more than just_ molesting_ the blonde…

"Kakashi…"

He swore his blood turned to fire because that's all it took to heat the jonin up. He wouldn't give in to an enemy, not ever, but this man next to him.

"hnnn…"

He felt his resolve crack. God, what if he was in pain? He'd just check on him then- make sure the bandages weren't soiled and his wounds hadn't reopened. Those were his excuses, excuses he was using when he knew he couldn't be more turned on.

And Kakashi was firm in his defense, but when he rolled over he saw something he didn't quite bargain for.

A pair of dark blue eyes staring straight into his, they connected powerfully and he quickly sat up.

"Naruto!"

The blonde smiled, "Glad to see you remember, old man."

Kakashi resisted rolling his eyes, scooting himself closer while trying to hide his shaking hands. That affected him more than he'd like to admit. He leaned over coolly and pulled down the blonde's sleeping bag, revealing bloodied bandages. He was right after all, and his one eye narrowed in concern. The wounds _were_ reopening. He'd have to clean them straight away.

The giant bandage around the blonde's chest was soaked a dark red and he suspected he'd need to check the one on his shin as well.

A pale arm moved instinctively to start the removal process. He was so used to treating other wounds by now it was second nature. He'd clean them first, disinfect, and rewrap them. Hopefully afterward he'd be so tired all he could do is fall a tempt-free sleep. It would help the blonde sleep better too; maybe he'd stop the moaning that was keeping Kakashi awake.

That idea of sleep capitulated- literally defenestrated through the proverbial window, when Naruto seized his wrist. His shinobi senses kicked in and he was wide awake.

It surprised Kakashi, he hadn't expected the blonde to move at all really. He should still be unconscious for all he knew but since the blonde housed a demon the Copy Ninja knew not to question it. All the same, he should still be suffering from a few side effects; nausea, headaches, and the pain that came with injuries as bad as his.

No way should he move with speed like that.

Kakashi stared into cerulean eyes, now gazing at what he knew to be a lustful stare. Instead of what it should have been- a sleep induced haze laced with dull aches.

His hear skipped a beat.

The blonde, while Kakashi warred with his dysfunctional lungs, clamped on his wrist in a surprisingly possessive hold. He dragged the pale hand down his chest, skipping the bandages completely and with his other threw off what little left covered him.

There was a small gasp as the older jonin gazed at what was exposed. Naruto placed the shaky pale hand over his erection, moaning appreciatively as it made contact, and the hold on his wrist doubled in strength.

Kakashi was frozen.

Naruto had, but he was…

He looked back up into laughing eyes, teasing and yet so promising. It hit him how much his student had truly grown, not physically but mentally. He had matured, and now it seemed like Kakashi was the blushing child needing to catch up.

This was a man he looking at. Naruto wasn't the boy he used to be- he was so much more. The blonde had grown so much- with or without him, and he doubted he knew much of anything concerning him anymore. He wanted that chance, the chance to truly know him, to understand him like he never had before.

He'd been so caught up worrying over insignificant things- he was too young, he was his former student, what if he wasn't gay? Actually- that last one wasn't so insignificant after all.

But Naruto had been developing ideas of his own. For the blonde to initiate the first move, to boldly come onto his fellow jonin when he wasn't even sure of his sexuality. That was a chance the blonde had been willing to take- or had he known beforehand? Did he notice so easily, was Kakashi that simply read? At the river maybe, but it would take more than one encounter to have a confirmation surely? Well, that is unless…

His eyes widened. Unless the blonde been feeling this way longer than himself? It was possible. Naruto would have known exactly what to look for; he might notice it even before Kakashi himself did.

The blonde's breathe quickened under his touch. Kakashi could feel the hand around his wrist heat up and was that _his_ racing pulse or Naruto's?

The blonde's eyes spoke for themselves- he wanted this. It wasn't a casual decision or a cruel joke- Kakashi had seen pure emotion. They each had something the other wanted, dare he say needed, and Kakashi would be damned before he denied them both the chance to act on it. Naruto risked a lot, doing something the Copy Ninja had been too fearful to do himself, and threw in that Kakashi would return his feelings.

Under all that lusty bravado Kakashi knew how scared he must be- scared of rejection, scared of disgust, scared of scorn. God knows the blonde had lived with those very fears most of his own life.

It was with this in mind Kakashi decided to take action, Minato forgive him if it was wrong but he knew he would never regret it. Even if it only lasted this one night, even if Minato and Jiraiya hated him for it, even if his fellow ninja and the Hokage and the entire village might come to one day despise him he wouldn't take it back.

He quickly crawled on top of the blonde, fitting his hand over the hard flesh and tugging down his mask with the other. Naruto's eyes widened as he caught first sight of Kakashi's face and before he could comment the man silenced him with a mind-blowing kiss. The blonde moaned as the man retrieved his hand only to reach inside his sleepwear to stroke his erection. Kakashi might be slowly losing control but he made sure to mind Naruto's wounds, trying not to crush him as he all but dominated the blonde.

Naruto was making the most delectable sounds, breathe hitching as Kakashi did this wonderful thing with his thumb. Kakashi smirked to himself, the blonde probably hadn't anticipated such a positive response, was likely overwhelmed by what he had ignited.

No way was he stopping now though, and as Kakashi stroked him closer and closer to climax he noticed his own protruding problem. It was making itself well-known and Kakashi valiantly resisted the urge to grind into the injured body below him.

He'd have to worry about himself later. He smirked wickedly… right now his blonde was in pain…

Kakashi watched the blonde arched his back and his mouth hung open hotly, hips bucking wildly.

…or maybe he'd managed to make the blonde forget that pain for the moment.

Nothing but pleasure, this is what he dreamt of ever since Naruto had overrun his thoughts, his senses, his heart. He could think of nothing but learning about the blonde, bringing him pleasure, and eventually claiming him.

As Naruto bucked into his hand uncontrollably he screamed his name into the jonins mouth. Kakashi knew then- that he had worried over nothing. That he should have acted sooner. That it shouldn't have taken an injured blonde to make him realize it.

Underneath everything it had it been so simple and he didn't doubt he could learn to love this man below him- the one panting and grinning at him with the most blinding emotion he had ever seen. Kakashi wanted to lose himself in this, what they could eventually be.

He withdrew his hand and licked the remnants of Naruto's orgasm from his skin, making sure to share the taste with the blonde in a deep kiss. Naruto looked dazed when Kakashi retreated, gasping for air but not caring and the blonde pulled him back passionately.

Kakashi's problem came back full force and he ground into the blonde below him despite earlier pledges he wouldn't. For a second, the Copy Ninja was afraid he'd hurt the recovering man but Naruto's grin only widened further. The grin turned mischievous and suddenly the jonin found himself on his back, exhaling unexpectedly as a heavy blonde sat triumphantly in his lap.

Naruto _really_ should have been in more pain than he looked.

Kakashi didn't ponder on it any further, who would with a delectable blonde sitting in their lap?

Naruto began to slowly rake his hands down taut stomach muscles, winking at the shirtless teammate he was sitting on top of, "_Let me help you with that, Kakashi_."

* * *

Alright! Let me know what you think! Maybe I'll do a second part from Naruto's point of view. This pairing is just so sexy, I love it! It's my favorite!

Hm… speaking of which, would anyone be interested in a collaboration? I really am in the mood for a good KakashiXNaruto. Please? –bats eyelashes- _Pretty please_? Lol


End file.
